


type dirty to me

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Cybersex, M/M, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have cyber sex.<br/>day 20: cyber sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	type dirty to me

JarPad: Hey there, JAckles, what’s going on?

JAckles: Nothing, just hanging out. Was looking for some fun online.

JarPad: Well, you’ve found it. What kinds of things do you like?

JAckles: Depends what you mean. I like playing the guitar and reading but I also like blowjobs and fucking someone until they’re begging for release.

JarPad: I’m definitely down for either. How would you get them to beg? Curious minds want to know.

JAckles: One of my favorite ways is to have a guy against the wall – him holding on with his cheek to the wall, pushed against it completely behind him. 

JarPad: Fuck yes. And then?

JAckles: You getting hard thinking about it? Wanna get fucked?

JarPad: If you’re doing the fucking, and if you can tell me how exactly you do it, hell yeah. And I’m already hard. Started stroking myself as soon as you started explaining. You hard thinking about it?

JAckles: Getting there. I’d start by rimming him. I love getting a guy all loose and ready for my dick. I’d add fingers slowly, working him open with my tongue and letting my fingers help. I’d make sure he didn’t touch himself or try to get some friction against the wall. I love it when he’d moan and whine for me to move faster or do something.

JarPad: Fuck yes. I love being teased out of my mind. 

JAckles: Then I’d lick a path up his back until my dick is nestled against his crack. I wouldn’t push in until he was begging me to. I’d want him to be at my mercy. 

JarPad: He’s begging. He wants you in him so fucking bad. 

JAckles: I’d push in slowly, achingly slow. It’d suck for both of us, but I need to have some semblance of control. The first press is the hardest and most painful. He’d need to know I’d take care of him.

JarPad: Aww, sexy as fuck and sweet to boot?

JAckles: Shut up. As soon as I get the signal, a tap on my hip, I push in until my balls press against his ass. I’d pull out and slam back in. Then I’d just grind for a second, changing the angle to find his prostate and then…

JarPad: Yeah? You got me almost done here man. What then?

JAckles: Then I’d fuck him hard. I’d pull out and thrust in fast and hard until he’d have no coherent thought except for my name. Finally until I know he’s close, I’d put my hand around his dick, hold still deep inside him, and stroke him until he comes. Only then would I pound his ass until I came too. It’d feel perfect because he’d squeeze around me, letting me use that gorgeous ass of his for my pleasure.

JarPad: All for you, yes. Fuck, did you come? I came as soon as the guy did. 

JAckles: Mmm, yeah. Just after. Felt amazing. 

JarPad: So do you only do the fucking? Or you willing to change it up a bit? 

JAckles: Depends. Next time you can fuck me, though. Seems like you’d be good at it. 

JarPad: Perfect. I’m sure I can come up with ways to drive you insane. 

JAckles: I’m sure you can.

**JAckles has signed off.  
JarPad has signed off.**

Jensen joins Jared in the shower after shutting down the laptop.

“Enjoy yourself?” Jensen asks, placing a kiss on Jared’s shoulder. 

“Always,” Jared replies, turning to kiss Jensen fully and starting round two.

**Author's Note:**

> uh. idek you guys.


End file.
